


I'll Give You Some Control

by Gadalynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Top!Stiles, Werewolf!Stiles, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadalynn/pseuds/Gadalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god, this is going to be amazing for our sex life.”</p>
<p>“...What?” It was the only thing Derek could think to say, because first of all, he was unaware of the fact that their sex life was lacking to begin with. Second of all, was that really the first thing Stiles felt that needed to be said after he had practically died?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You Some Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notoriousdre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriousdre/gifts).



“Oh my god, this is going to be amazing for our sex life.”

“...What?” It was the only thing Derek could think to say, because first of all, he was unaware of the fact that their sex life was lacking to begin with. Second of all, was that really the first thing Stiles felt that needed to be said after he had practically died?

The only reason that it was practically and not actually was because of the Bite. It was never something that Derek had intended to give to Stiles. Sure, it would make keeping him alive a hell of a lot easier, but Derek knew that it wasn't something that Stiles wanted and that was okay with him. He didn't need him to be anything other than exactly the way he was. He might not be perfect, but he was perfect for Derek.

How Stiles Stilinski of all people had gone from that annoying kid who couldn't shut up and had gotten him wrongfully arrested for his sister's death to the most uniquely beautiful person Derek had ever seen, who still couldn't shut up but held his heart in the palm of his hand, he wasn't really sure. After Kate, Derek didn't think he could ever let someone back into his life. He would never be able to trust someone enough to give his heart over to them. Not after what she'd done. Yet here he was, sitting on his bed with Stiles's head in his lap. The boy had a wide grin on his face as he looked up towards Derek. His hair – which he'd grown out over the past few months – was a mess and he still looked tired, but the color in his skin had thankfully returned to its normal hue. In the time that Stiles had been asleep, Derek had been constantly worried that the Bite wouldn't take. But now amber eyes looked up at him as if nothing bad had just happened. As if he hadn't been fatally wounded by the Alpha Pack.

“I mean, it's not that I haven't enjoyed everything we've done. Cause I'm sure you know that.” Stiles continued, waving his hands around in the air. Derek's eyes traced each movement.

The thing was, he did know that. Stiles made it abundantly clear through the noises he made and the way his body moved, that he enjoyed every experience they had shared together. Derek often found himself getting lost in the way Stiles's lips parted wide when he was gasping and moaning underneath him. Or the way the boy's hips rolled back against his to try and take him in deeper. Those reactions, along with all the others, let Derek know with one hundred percent certainty that Stiles wanted this. Wanted him.

They had been dating for nearly four months now, and had been intimate for the last two. Honestly, Derek was surprised they'd made it two months before they'd had sex considering the fact that they'd nearly ripped each other's clothes off after their first kiss. They probably would have gone all the way right then and there had Scott and Isaac not walked in on them.

“It's just that you won't have to hold back anymore.” 

“Hold back? What do you-”

Before Derek had a chance to finish his question, Stiles interrupted. “Oh, come on, Derek. Don't try to pretend like you don't have to hold back. Dude, if you wolfed out and used your full strength on me, then I'm pretty sure I literally would not have been able to walk straight for the next few days. And there'd be definite bruising that I would have to hide from everyone else, because they'd all look at me and think I'd been beaten up or something. There'd probably be some claw marks too.” 

Okay. Derek couldn't exactly argue with him there. The Alpha had never allowed himself to lose control when they were together. As much as he would like to just let his body and instincts completely take control, it wasn't really an option. He wouldn't risk hurting the one person that meant more to him than anything else in this world. “So, let me get this straight. You almost died less than six hours ago, you wake up as a werewolf and the first thing on your mind is having sex?”

Stiles looked as though he was contemplating this for a moment, before nodding. “Well, yeah.” He answered, as if it were that obvious. “What's the point of a near death experience if you don't get to have amazing sex afterwards?” 

Derek didn't know how to respond to that. It took him nearly a full thirty seconds before he was finally able to use his voice. “I don't think that's a good idea. Not when you've just been turned. You need to take time to get used to it.” 

Stiles huffed and pressed his face into Derek's thigh, clearly unhappy with this. “N'fair.” Was the muffled answer he was granted. Derek sighed as he reached out his hand, tangling it through Stiles's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. 

“Stiles.” Derek felt the corners of his lips tugging upwards when he all he got was a grunt in response. “Stiles, look at me.”

Reluctantly, Stiles turned back onto his side and looked up at his Alpha. “What?”

“It's going to take you some time to get adjusted to your wolf. So wolfed out sex will have to wait until you've learned control.” Derek hated using the phrase 'wolfed out sex', but it was the best way to get his point across.

“Isn't the point of wolfed out sex to lose control?” Stiles countered. 

“To a degree.” Derek couldn't say that he has exclusive experience here. He had never let himself go. Even with Kate, he had held on to what little control he could. The thought of letting himself fall over that edge into the unknown was a little overwhelming. But this was Stiles. He loved him. He could trust him.

Stiles slowly sat up and hooked his leg around Derek, seating himself over his lap with a knee on either side of his hips. “Care to elaborate?” 

Derek didn't know how exactly to describe his thoughts on the matter. It was always difficult to make a bitten wolf understand the things that a born wolf was hard wired to do or think. “It's just... I don't want you to lose yourself to the point where you could end up hurting yourself. I want to give you everything. I really do. You're the only one I could ever let go with. But not until we know it's something we're both ready for, okay?”

That answer seemed to placate Stiles, because in the next moment, there was a smile on his face and he wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders, pressing his face into his neck and inhaling deeply. 

Derek thought to himself as they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms later that night, that even though there was still danger lurking around ever corner, at least he had Stiles by his side. It counted for more than he could ever describe.

\---------------------------

They did eventually manage to have said wolfed out sex.

It just didn't happen the way he expected it to.

The only thing that he did predict correctly was that it happened after they nearly died. Again. It was a month into Stiles's transformation and an Omega had wandered into their territory. They had finished the Alphas off two weeks ago and Derek had been hoping for a longer resting period before they had to deal with some new shit. But of course things never went his way. 

They had made it through the full moon without too much difficulty somehow. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Stiles had already been around wolves long enough to understand how the transformation worked. Derek still locked him in the house for the change, not wanting to risk him getting out and hurting anyone or himself. But other than a few pained growls, Stiles had done a good job at controlling his wolf. Stiles hadn't said it, but Derek secretly thought Stiles was trying to show off. He had seen all the other Betas lose their control during the full moon, so now he wanted to prove that he could handle it better than they could. 

The Omega though, was something that had driven Stiles into a more primal state than the full moon had. In his defense, the lone wolf had gotten its claws into Derek's chest, threatening to tear him apart. Stiles apparently didn't handle someone hurting his Alpha very well. One moment, Derek was trying to push the Omega away from him, and the next moment, the wolf was on the ground twenty feet from him, growling and flailing to try and defend itself. It had been Stiles's hands, the very ones that proved to be a constant distraction to Derek, that had silenced the Omega for good. 

Now those hands were shaking as Stiles tried to wash the blood off of his hands in the shower, with Derek crowded behind him. “Stiles. It's gone. There's nothing left.” The blood had been gone for nearly five minutes, but Stiles was still scrubbing at himself. Derek understood. The wolf was always satisfied with a kill, but the human? That was a different case. 

“Shit, I don't know. It just doesn't feel-” 

Derek cut him off by turning him around and covering his mouth with his. It wasn't so much a kiss as it was a drag of their lips, but Derek knew Stiles well enough to know that any sort of affection was going to help drag him out of his thoughts. The new werewolf always had a tendency to get too caught up in his mind. The difference now was that Derek knew how to take care of that. 

Stiles seemed to start to melt against him, lips pressing more insistently against his own and arms wrapping around his shoulders in order to draw them closer together. “Derek.” His voice was nothing more than a whisper, but Derek could hear it clear as day. “Derek, I need...” 

“What? What do you need?” Derek would give him anything. He didn't think Stiles even understood how much Derek was willing to give him. Perhaps Stiles would better understand if he found a way to tell him how much he wanted to give him, but he wasn't great with words. Actions were more his forte. His hands dragged down Stiles's back to rest at his hips, fingertips lightly massaging the smooth skin stretched over pointed hip bones. 

For once, Stiles seemed to be having a hard time with formulating any sort of explanation. His lips were parted against Derek's as he tried to search for the right words to express what he wanted. It was alright though. Derek didn't need the words. “Show me.” 

Those must have been the right words, because in the next moment, Stiles was pushing him against the cold tile of the shower wall. Derek's wolf instantly responded, the Alpha in him taking this as some sort of challenge. Their lips collided, more teeth and tongue than anything else and Derek could taste the metallic tang of blood from someone's lip getting caught by a lengthened canine. It didn't slow either of them down, hands exploring and groping at each other's body. There was a lot that Derek had difficulty understanding in a relationship. He didn't always get the need to whisper sweet nothings to each other, nor did he really understand why getting chocolates and flowers for each other on Valentines day was important. But this? This he understood. 

The two of them nearly crashed out of the shower, unable to keep their hands off of each other long enough to really dry off. By the time they got to the bed, collapsing on top of it in a heap of tangled limbs, they were still dripping. Whatever. Sheets could be dried. This primal urge to explore their bond was more important at the moment. Derek's body covered Stiles, straddling his thighs with one hand on his chest, while the other wrapped around the back of his neck, licking into his mouth with an overwhelming hunger. 

Stiles was the one to break the kiss and the grin on his face was nothing short of deviant. Derek raised a brow at the expression, though Stiles made it perfectly clear what he was thinking when he spoke: “Isaac, Boyd. If you guys can hear me, then I think you might want to leave for a while. Go for a run or something, cause I'm about to take your Alpha apart and I don't think that's something you really wanna listen in on.” 

If Derek's heart nearly stopped in his chest, then no one could blame him. Not after hearing something like that. The Betas must have agreed that no, they did not want to be here for that, because Derek could hear the door shutting downstairs. When he looked back to Stiles this time, the teenager's eyes were shining gold.

“Do you trust me?” 

It was a question that Derek would have said no to not that long ago. But now, he gave a nod of his head. “You know I do.” Trust didn't come easy to him after all that had happened, but Stiles had proven time and time again that he deserved the trust that Derek had been so hesitant to give. Not that he would admit to being afraid out loud, but with Stiles, that fear of betrayal always subsided. He had thought at first that it would be a mistake to let someone past the walls he had built up, but he had never once regretted letting Stiles push past them. He liked to think that he never would. 

“I want you. I want everything. I want you as a human, as a wolf. I want all of you.” 

Derek wasn't sure what to do with that at first. There was no waver in Stiles's heartbeat and knowing that he truly meant his words was overwhelming. For a moment, he was met with the anxious desire to run before he fell any deeper. But he wouldn't run. Not from Stiles. “You can have it. Anything, Stiles.” 

The pure emotion in Stiles's gaze was something that sent a wave of heat down Derek's body. “I want to have you. I want you to be mine.” His eyes were still flashing gold, showing that the wolf was just under the surface, begging to take control. 

Control was something Derek had obsessed over for so long now. After so many things had been taken from him without him being able to do anything about it, control was the one thing he had always been striving for. But there was a part of him that had always been hoping that there was someone who might come along and challenge that. Someone who might be able to take some of the burden he'd placed on his own shoulders for so long. He certainly hadn't expected that to be Stiles, but now he knew that Stiles was the only one who he could willingly give himself over to completely. And god he wanted that. “Don't be an idiot. I'm already yours.” 

The growl resonating from deep in Stiles's chest was more of a turn on than he could even understand. “You know what I mean, smartass. But I don't mind showing you if you're unsure.”

“I think that would be a good idea.” 

That was all they needed before they were at each other again, hands gripping hard enough to bruise. Derek found himself on his back, Stiles hovering over him and mouth attached to his neck, biting down none too gently just above his collar bone. His hands dug into Stiles's thighs, nails pressing crescent shaped marks into his skin. It was just hard to control himself when Stiles was openly challenging his dominance like this. But Stiles didn't seem to mind as he rolled his hips down against Derek's, drawing a gasp from both of them. And just like that, they were grinding against one another, hips moving and arousals brushing together with such friction that Derek still couldn't decide whether it felt amazing or if it was starting to become uncomfortable. 

When Stiles stilled his motions, Derek glared up at him. “What do you think you're doing?” His hands gripped tighter at Stiles's hips when he started to move away.

“Don't be difficult. We can't really proceed without supplies. Well, I mean we could, but I don't really find saliva to really be that great of a substitute for lube, so we should probably-”

“Shut up.” Derek should have known better than to ask. “Just be quick.” When Stiles's lips parted with a grin, Derek cut him off. “If you dare say that's what she said right now, then I'm going to-”

Stiles crawled across the bed until he could reach the bedside table, where his hand felt around for the lube. “Rip my throat out with your teeth? Sure, _honey_.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Don't call me that.”

“You're mine tonight, I can call you whatever I want.” Stiles answered as he draped himself back over the Alpha, grinning down at him. “Don't you think, Sourwolf?” 

“I'm not letting you fuck me if you're going to call me that.” Derek retorted dryly. 

His new Beta didn't seem to take his threat seriously as he leaned in, lips hovering just centimeters above Derek's. “Do you think you could really say no at this point?” His hand slid down Derek's body, starting at his chest and continuing downwards until it his fingertips brushed against his cock. “When you're this turned on already?”

It had taken Stiles a long time to get warmed up to the idea of dirty talk. At first, Derek had found that sex was a pretty good way to shut Stiles up. The only noises he tended to make were moans and breathless whispers. Well, maybe not whispers. Stiles wasn't quiet enough for that. But lately he'd been getting more adventurous and more talkative. Derek couldn't deny that he welcomed it. “Maybe you should do something about that.”

“I intend to. I've got plenty I want to do about that.” 

This was how just ten minutes later, Derek found himself hovering over Stiles's lap, with those long fingers twisting inside of him. God this was something that Derek had never thought he wanted so much. The urge to submit wasn't something that he had felt much as an Alpha, and he'd never been with another guy before Stiles so this was an entirely new experience for him. But it still wasn't enough. “Stiles. Now.” He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted this. He wanted to be connected to Stiles in every way possible. He wanted to give himself over to the person he loved. 

“Impatient much?” The smug tone in Stiles's voice made Derek groan in irritation, though honestly, he wouldn't have this any other way. Somehow Stiles's sense of humor had gone from something that annoyed him to something that he found endearing. 

Stiles's hands fumbled for the lube again, before he coated his erection, clearly afraid that he was going to hurt Derek by how much he used. It was ridiculous in Derek's opinion, because what harm could this really do him? Stiles had spent a good amount of time stretching him in preparation and while Derek appreciated that he was trying to be gentle with him, it was also something that he didn't really want. He wanted to get back to that state of urgency and need. To make his opinion perfectly clear, he leaned in close, red bleeding into his irises. “Stiles. I don't want to be treated like I'm fragile. I want you to fuck me like your life depended on it, understood?” 

So maybe he wasn't one hundred percent on board with giving up all his control. 

His words had seemed to make Stiles get with the picture though, because in the next moment he was being flipped over. He allowed it, though his wolf was starting to feel slightly on edge with this behavior from one of his Betas. They shifted until Derek was on his knees, hands gripping at the sheets beneath him as Stiles pressed himself against the length of his back, breath coming in short pants already. 

“Derek... Derek, I need you. Can I?” His hips pressed up against him in small rocking movements. The only response Derek gave was a low growl. It was a warning that if Stiles didn't get a move on, then there would be consequences. 

The way Stiles aligned himself and started to push in was something that could only be described as gentle and just not enough. He almost instantly pushed his hips back. “Move.” 

“Oh, god.” He heard Stiles whisper behind him, hands on Derek's hips. The first few rolls of Stiles's hips were testing, trying to find the right angle as he pushed forward and then pulled Derek back towards him. 

“Move.” Derek repeated. “Now.” 

From then on, they lost all sense of caution. Stiles might have been new to fucking Derek, but he wasn't new to fucking all together. Where he was initially a little uneven and slopping in his movements, he caught on quickly and it wasn't long until he was driving his hips forward in a way that had Derek gripping tighter at the sheets below them to try and keep himself upright. 

Behind him, he could feel the moment when Stiles started to lose his control. His chest was pressed tightly against Derek's back and he could practically feel the vibrations of the teenager's heart racing. The hands at his hips were digging into skin, nails elongated. “D-Derek. Fuck. So good. I can't, ah, I can't hold back any more.” 

“Then don't.” The wolf within him was scratching to get to the surface just as badly and the moment he felt Stiles shift behind him, he couldn't help but answer. He could feel his teeth extend and his now pointed nails were nearly shredding the comforter underneath him. Stiles's teeth closed in on the junction between the back of his neck and his shoulder, biting just hard enough to draw blood. The moan it drew out of him was something he didn't think he'd ever heard from himself before. Fuck this was turning him on more than he could even understand. “S-shit, Stiles.” He groaned out, his own hips rocking back in time with Stiles's thrusts, which were more just rough snaps forward to try and push deeper than they were actual full thrusts. 

Neither of them were going to last very long at this unforgiving pace. He could feel his own body starting to tense, signaling the approach of his orgasm. Stiles must have caught on, because he wrapped one hand around his cock and began to stroke him with a pace just as quick as his movements within him. He was thankful that even in a heated moment like this, Stiles had enough sense to be careful not to let his claws scrape against him. The passionate cry that escaped him when he came was just short of a howl and Derek might have been embarrassed about that had he not been so lost within the heat that washed over him. Stiles only managed to push forward two more times before he was falling over that edge, and Derek was regretting that he didn't have some way to record the groan of satisfaction Stiles gave, because it might have been the hottest and most wrecked thing he'd ever heard. 

Stiles was still in Beta form when he pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside him, panting heavily for breath. “Holy fucking shit. I-I told you! I told you this was going to improve our sex life.” His features slowly shifted back to normal and there was a wide satisfied grin on his face that Derek shouldn't find as beautiful as he did.

“Shut up, Stiles. Don't ruin the after glow by talking.” Derek responded, though as he pressed his face into Stiles's shoulder, he couldn't hold back the grin that formed. He supposed giving up some of his control wasn't so bad.


End file.
